


Seeing Cabeswater Skies

by basuraescribe



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, ronan is little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basuraescribe/pseuds/basuraescribe
Summary: Adam comes from his shift at Boyd's back to his home with Ronan. Can he be satisfied with his new life?





	Seeing Cabeswater Skies

The Barns showed Ronan Lynch in a light Adam Parrish never knew existed. In the refuge of his childhood home, Ronan was diligent and hardworking. Here days were filled with fixing up the house, taking care of his father’s sleeping dreams, and dreaming his own possibilities for a new Cabeswater. The Ronan who lived at the Barnes was softer and gentle, well only slightly. 

It was a Ronan Adam could never have dreamt of when they first met. The Ronan Gansey had introduced to him was abrasive, lazy, someone Adam had a difficult time imagining doing any manual labor, let alone actually care for another living thing. How far they had both come. Ronan, the insolent, irritable rich boy who took Aglionby for granted. Adam, the mild, introverted trailer kid who worked three jobs just for the privilege. A kid who wanted nothing more than to escape Henrietta. Each night that he went to bed was one day closer to freedom. 

Adam thought about all of this as he drove the BMW back to the Barns after his shift at Boyd's. The reality of his current life almost a fantasy only a dreamer could bring to life. It wasn’t that it was perfect, but the transformation he went through…The transformation they all went through, in the span of a year was incredible. 

The creamsicle sunset backlit the Barns, which made the estate look picturesque. It was getting late, so Adam hadn’t expected Ronan to be outside, but the house seemed so tranquil and undisturbed by the comings and goings of people. If Adam had to guess, he would say Ronan was sleeping. It felt like the world slept when he did. As if this waking plane had little reason to continue if Ronan wasn’t there to experience it. 

Adam walked into the house, removing his oil covered shoes at the front door. His nose crinkled slightly as he smelled the contrast between the house and himself. He smelled like the shop. He needed a shower. He should take a shower. He mindlessly made his way to Ronan’s bedroom instead, stripping himself along the way. He discarded his outermost layers, down to his boxers and a black t-shirt.

He had stolen it from Ronan on a day when Opal had thrown a tantrum, and lashed out by trying to quite literally eat the shirt off Adam’s back. Adam had come to realize that having Opal around wasn’t like having a child. It was like having an undomesticated animal that was bent on destroying everything. So, she did. Ronan had lent him the shirt as a temporary replacement, and Adam had never given it back. 

Ronan lay nestled in a few layers of covers, still save for the rise and fall of his ribs, only slightly visible from underneath the covers. His earbuds weren’t in as he knew Adam didn’t like sleeping next to loud, aggressive sounds of thrashing and percussion that usually came from them. Which meant that Ronan had been expecting Adam to join him before he had fallen asleep. This realization filled Adam with warmth and fondness as he moved the covers to lay against Ronan’s back. 

He curled in easily, his legs twined around Ronan’s, an arm pillowed under his head while the other rested on Ronan’s ribs. His chest brushed against Ronan's back, enjoying the way Ronan’s steady breathing pressed against him. Adam’s nose caressed the buzzed hair near Ronan’s neck, and he let out a sigh of content now that he was finally where he was meant to be. The bed creaked with stirrings of awareness, as the hand that was draped over Ronan was captured by one of his own. 

“You smell like shit,” Ronan said, voice groggy with sleep, while he laced his fingers with Adam’s. He curled them both close to his body. Adam could feel the warmth of his bare chest, and the soft pulse of his heartbeat. 

He let out a soft chuckle at this, another breath that ghosted over the edges of Ronan’s shoulders.

“Thanks for the compliment.”

Ronan let out a chuckle of his own, but instead of responding, he brought Adam’s hand away from his chest momentarily to give it a soft, worshiping kiss before returning it to where he had rested it. They stayed like that, both awake but silent. A silence that didn’t need to be filled. Adam did not ask Ronan about tending the Barns. Ronan did not ask Adam about his shift at Boyd’s. All they both needed was the feeling of each other. Warm bodies pressed against one another as proof that there was someone else in the world, their world, that could understand the complexities they had gone through. 

Adam realized that there were parts of his life, himself, that Ronan would never be fully able to understand. Despite this, Ronan always did his best to support Adam, and let him be his own man. At the end of the day, isn’t that what really mattered? 

Though, if he was really honest, Ronan’s unconditional validation still frightened Adam. Gone were the days where he felt he didn’t deserve such affections. Still, when it came to interpersonal relationships, Adam was a voracious animal, always hungry. It felt like if he took too much at once everything could break. He had been so starved for so long, he didn’t even know if it was possible to be satiated.For as long as he could remember, he had desperately wanted to be loved.

No, it wasn’t even that complex. He simply wanted to to be needed. To feel important, to be something of value that was irreplaceable. He had spent his whole life trying to become someone, something more than the trailer park kid he knew he was. He just needed someone, just one person to tell him he was more than that. 

Adam had gone too long without knowing how it felt to be the one thing that mattered, that when Ronan finally showed him, it suffocated him in a way that Adam embraced willingly. Choked so fully by emotions that left him warm and content. A satisfying death. 

Adam let out a shaky breath at these thoughts, his hand against Ronan’s chest squeezed unconsciously. Ronan did not verbally reply, but instead squeezed Adam’s hand back. As if to ground Adam in the reality of them. They were real. This was real. 

He had dozed off until Ronan’s hand detangled from Adam’s, and reached behind to touch Adam in a place that made him shiver slightly. Ronan let his hand travel, wandering the dusty planes of Adam’s freckled skin. When it stopped at the next destination, Adam moaned. 

Ronan’s hand moved with diligent determination, working Adam in places that had his own hands clutching. One fisted in the sheets above their heads, the other curled into Ronan’s bare chest. Adam’s blunt, oil stained nails dug in slightly, proof of the effects Ronan’s handiwork had on him. His breath, that had once been even, let out in an undetectable pattern of groans and sighs, each more desperate than the next. Pleasure and heat filled him so completely, Adam didn’t even know if he would ever be able to feel empty again. 

He let out a long, hard breath at Ronan’s more aggressive actions before breathing out the dreamer’s name in warning. He came undone with his forehead pressed into Ronan’s neck, his hand still clawing at Ronan’s chest. They were both still for a moment, Adam willing his breathing to regulate, before Ronan reached around the bed blindly. After a few moments of half-hearted searching, he procured a wrinkled black t-shirt (similar to the one Adam was wearing) that had laid in a crumpled heap under the covers they were under. Ronan roughly wiped his hand on the shirt before turning to face Adam fully, offering it up to him. Adam stared at the shirt a moment before frowning at Ronan. 

“You can’t be serious.” The euphoria in him slightly dampened at the ridiculousness of the situation. Ronan smiled, the devil shining in his teeth.

“C’mon Parrish, don’t be a dick,” Ronan’s smile became even more toothy at his own joke. Adam rolled his eyes in defeat, accepting the shirt and wiping himself off. He handed it back to Ronan, unsure of what to do with it, who just squashed it up and chucked the article of clothing across the room. Adam groaned at the action. 

“That is disgusting,” He said as Ronan turned back to look at him again. That devil’s smile still playing on his mouth. Ronan leaned in so close, Adam expected their lips to touch. 

“Hypocrite,” Ronan said, “you’re the one that got it dirty in the first place.”

Adam smiled at the man in front of him. 

“You’re an asshole,” Adam said, by which he meant ‘I love you’.

Ronan finally closed the gap between the two of them for a deep, thorough kiss. He pulled back, and Adam swore he could see Cabeswater skies in those irises. 

“You too, shithead,” Ronan said, by which he meant ‘I love you too’.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up at [basuraescribe](https://basuraescribe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Feel free to like and comment if you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
